


Kinktober 2018 (Kustard)

by comic4244, gaylie



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Food Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Play, Oral Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Weed, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: A collection of kinktober kustard RP oneshots following this list:https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018comic4244 is playing Sans and gaylie is playing Red





	1. day 1 filling u up~

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so me (gaylie) and my girlfriend comic4244 are gonna try to do those rp oneshots now, one each day of october! we're not planning to skip any prompts, but since i work fulltime (what a lousy excuse, i rp at work) and my girlfriend is moving rn we might get a little delayed with the schedule. either way, you can most likely expect all 31 prompts/prompt combos!
> 
> our tumblrs are comic4244.tumblr.com and perhapshomo.tumblr.com if you want to leave us a message! otherwise, comments are always welcomed and wanted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: **Inflation** and **deepthroating**

Sans murmured something in his sleep, a small sleepy complaint. A complaint to the touches he briefly felt going up and down his body, gentle but clawed fingers running over his body like he was something precious.

 

“hmm, nnuuuuu…” Sans turned around to press his forehead to the wall of his bed, so his back to whoever was trying to wake him up. No, sans wanted a few more hours of sleep before the human would fall down once again, he just wanted a few more hours. Please, just let him sleep, he just wants to sleep.

  
  


But the owner of the clawed hands had other plans, and stubbornly as he was, he wasn't going to give in easily. The very tips of his fingers raked over Sans’ body, every inch of it, like he was trying to analyze it wholly. 

 

“wakey wakey, sweetheart,” the large skeleton cooed as still none of his gentle touches were enough to rouse Sans from his sleep. And he didn't exactly want to take care of his situation with his lover still asleep.

 

...that was reserved for very special nights.

  
  


“red?” Sans groaned, turning his head and barely cracking a eye socket opened to look at the other skeleton. “hmm, wha da ya waaaant?” Of  _ course  _ it was Red that would try to wake him up. Papyrus would never touch him awake, scream yes, touching no. And his brother wouldn’t let some guest, even Undyne, to come into their house and in Sans’ room.

 

Sans had made it clear that his room is off limits to any guest.

 

Except Red…

 

Sans lazily turned back around to shove his face in Red’s neck, arms flopping around the other with little effort. “shhh, nap with me.”

  
  


Red's touched only traveled further, feeling over the sensitive neck bones of the other, his fine claws barely digging into the spaces between the vertebrae.

 

“not feelin’ sleepy fer once, sweetheart,” Red mumbled against Sans, their bodies close. “thought ya could help me with a problem i had.” He made sure to make the bulge in his pants noticeable, not quite grinding against Sans quite yet, but… making it noticeable.

 

To be fair, it was still during the time either of the skeletons would usually sleep, and Red had teleported into Sans room without any warning. But he had woken up from the nicest dream, from a dream full of Sans and delicious moaning, a dream full of delicate touches and pristine bones.

 

To say Red couldn't fall asleep after that was an understatement. And what was the saying after all? Don't let your dreams be dreams.

  
  


Sans made a face into Red’s neck, a hand lazily going down to Red’s junk and patting it lightly, like it was a child’s head. “sshh, go ta sleep.”

  
  


“can’ sleep,” Red argued with almost a pout in his voice. “big guy ‘ad a nightmare an’ needs ya ta calm ‘im down~”

  
  


Sans giggled, before his hand went into Red’s shorts, feeling the tip of the cock. “why aren’t i surprised?” His thumb pressing and drawing circles around the slit of the dick’s tip. As his head craned up to give Red a tired kiss on the mouth.

  
  


Red hummed excitedly,  _ finally  _ getting the attention he loved and needed, returning the kiss lovingly, wantonly. Oh so wantonly. 

 

The hand on his dick felt so good, so long awaited, and even though the movement was small, Red was already letting out low, loving groans. Oh, how badly he had needed Sans.

 

“yer so good ta me, sweetheart,” Red purred lowly, clawed fingers moving to Sans’ sides, inching down Sans’ own shorts.

  
  


But Sans’ hips wiggled to try and get Red’s hands off. “nah, not really feelin’ that, how ‘bout i suck ya off instead?” Sans wasn’t really in the mood for sex, he was totally okay on giving Red a good time, and would even enjoy it. But today, he just didn’t feel to into touches on his private area.

 

Sans also wanted to take control for once, suck Red’s dick and actually make the other moan for him for a change. Now  _ that  _ Sans was into.

  
  


Sans? Offering to do the work to suck him off? Now that was something you didn’t see every day. 

 

“well, if yer askin’ so nicely…” Red hummed excitedly, his own hands letting go of Sans’ hips and instead moving to his own shorts, shimmying out of them quickly. Sans’ hand, during that, had stayed in place, and Red now was covering it, leading the gentle movements of the other skeleton. His mouth meanwhile went to capture Sans’ in a greedy kiss.

 

“‘ow do ya wanna do it, sweetheart,” he breathed out clearly excitedly after the kiss, their faces close. He needed to know how much control Sans would like to have, before Red would just go ahead and take all of it.

  
  


Instead of answering, Sans got on top of Red and scooted down until his face was hovering over Red’s thick cock. 

 

Hmm, yummy.

 

Sans leaned down, giving the tip of the dick a quick peck on the tip, before engulfing the cock in one go.

  
  


Red gasped surprised, not having expected this rather than an answer. But boy, oh boy, he sure didn’t mind this turn of events. Not at all.

  
  


The dick was long, but it was thick, but Sans could deal with it. It wasn’t the first time Sans sucked Red off before, and honestly, Sans just wants to get straight to the point. Surprise Red, make the other monster realize this was way more than he could handle.

 

Moan out Sans’ name, Sans having to hold down Red’s hips so he wouldn’t buck into his mouth. Sans would like that to become a reality pretty soon…

 

Sans took a moment to adjust, taking in the whole thing without even easing  _ himself  _ into it. The tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat. When he felt he was ready, he started to bob his head up and down, slowly, looking up at Red with half lidded sockets.

 

He sure hoped Red enjoyed the extra effort he was doing for him…

  
  


And oh, how he did. Sans was going from 0 to 100 within seconds, already taking Red so deep. Red could feel the tongue against his dick, the warm wet magic of Sans’ mouth, the throat he must’ve summoned  _ just for him _ , and oh. Oh, it was driving Red crazy, the sudden pleasure.

 

“mmmhhhn, sweethearrrt,” Red groaned out, his hands going to Sans’ skull, like he wanted to keep him still to thrust, but keeping Sans’ still was the last thing he wanted right now. So instead they were just lying there, claws almost digging into the bone, yet not enough for it to be painful. “fuuuck, sansyyy.”

  
  


Sans’ hands went to Red’s hips when he felt the clawed skeletal hands on his head, like the other was ready to pound into him. No, no Red. Not today.

 

Sans hummed, letting the vibrations travel from his mouth into Red’s dick. When he bobbed his head up, only the tip in his mouth, he would suck lightly. It was just a tease, it was just to drive Red a little crazier, a hint of what he could do if he just tried. But who tries these days? Not Sans, for sure.

 

Or maybe… any other day, that would be the case.

 

Sans sucked hard on the cock, the air pressure making his mouth feel tighter around Red’s dick, like he was squeezing it.

  
  


Crazy was just the right word for Red. Sans’ small but firm hands were holding Red back from just fucking into that perfect throat, Red’s own hands clawing and scratching uselessly. He let go of Sans’ skull as to not hurt him, instead digging his claws into the sheets, most likely ruining them forever.

 

Wouldn’t be the first time either.

 

“mmhff, swee’heart, ‘m gonna cum,” he barely breathed out, his body so tense already.

  
  


Sans reacted instantly, going down on Red quickly and taking all of him in once again. Once Sans felt the back of the cock hit his throat, he let out the most rumbly, lowest groan he could make. Letting Red take the hard vibrations, all of it, all of his dick getting assaulted by the strong sensation, Sans himself preparing for what’s to come.

  
  


Red let out the loudest, most guttural groan he could make, probably loud and deep enough to even challenge king Asgore himself. But it was all for Sans, was all thanks to the perfect, delicate monster that was sucking him off so nicely, was pushing him over the edge so roughly, yet so, so good.

 

Red was coming in big spurts, filling Sans up slowly, the thought of Sans swallowing his cum, all of it, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“ffuuuck, sansyyy,” he groaned once more.

  
  


Sans tried his best to get it all, only a small stream escaping him. But hey, it was only a little, Sans would call that a win. Once he got all the cum down, he finally let go of Red’s cock with a loud pop, a trail of cum and saliva from his mouth to Red’s dick caused his body to shudder.

 

It was a pretty sight, seeing Red such a mess like this, shivering and breathing heavily. 

 

Sans sighed, throwing himself down beside Red, turning his body around as he fell, landing on his back with a soft ‘oof’.  He licked his mouth, getting anything that could have stayed, before closing his sockets in content. 

  
  


But Red wasn’t quite done yet…

 

As soon as he had caught his breath again, Red nuzzled into Sans, capturing the smaller skeleton’s mouth in a loving kiss, still able to taste himself on Sans’ tongue.

 

“mmhh, i liked that,” he groaned out in between kisses, his voice a little throatier than usually, a little rougher. “liked that a lot…” And fuck, did he. He had cum so hard, so good, still feeling his body tingle with how well Sans had sucked him off.

 

But Red was a greedy monster. A very greedy and horny monster. And he was already growing hard again, only minutes after having come…

 

His hands were stroking Sans’ cheek gently, razor sharp teeth playing with Sans’ tongue, teasing, yet never hurting him.

 

“hmm, not sure if ya ‘ad quite enough yet…” Red mused quietly, a clawed finger tracing over where Sans’ lips would be, would he have any. “yer basically all bones, sweetheart, ya gotta eat some more~”

  
  


Sans blinked at him, confused. He needed a few seconds before he completely understood what Red was implying, but when he did, it hit hard. Oh.

 

“oh.”  _ Oh. _ Red was in one of  _ those  _ moods.

 

This horny bastard! After he just went all out on him just to satisfy him. 

  
  


Maybe going all out on Red had been the problem, though, because now Red wanted more, and he wasn’t ready to stop quite yet. There was a small trail of saliva still connecting them when Red finished off his greedy kiss, his tongue licking it up quickly. Before he moved to sit on top of Sans, straddling his chest and moving closer to his face.

 

“don’ worry, precious, ya don’ even gotta do any more work. yer already did so amazin’ before~” Red purred out, voice low. “jus’ lay back an’ take wha’ i got fer ya.”

  
  


Sans had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to function tomorrow…

 

“okay…?” He agreed, his hands slowly moving to Red’s hips once again, hesitantly. “don’t choke me though.” He warned, just in case,  _ just in case _ .

  
  


“awww, an’ ‘ere i was already gettin’ excited ta,” Red cooed, though his tone was playful, clearly not serious. “don’ worry, sweetheart, i’ll take good care a ya.”

 

Red had one hand on the wall in front of him, the other on his dick, squeezing it slightly, almost like he was squeezing the bit of pre - or maybe still leftover cum from minutes ago - to drizzle into Sans’ precious mouth.

 

“open wide fer me, precious~”

  
  


Sans’ face burned as he opened his mouth, tongue hanging out slightly, awaiting. The cum that fell on his blue tongue made him want to shiver and whine for Red to hurry, to fuck his mouth already.

  
  


Oh, but he didn't even have to. Red was far from wanting to take it  _ slow _ on Sans, not when he had taken him so nicely before. He knew Sans didn't need to be eased into it.

 

As soon as Red could feel that perfect, warm mouth around his dick did he start thrusting. One hand still against the wall, keeping himself upward, while the other was on Sans’ skull, keeping him from bobbing with the rough movement.

 

He wasn't hilting his dick yet, he  _ had _ just told Sans he wasn't going to choke him, but… neither was he giving Sans an easy time. His thrusts were hard and quick, slowly, slowly inching deeper and closer to the back of Sans throat, his hand on Sans’ skull always  _ so _ close to just move it to close the last bit left for Red to hilt completely inside of him.

 

And oh. Oh how sweet Sans looked, underneath him, taking his dick almost wholly, flushed and a mess. Red was panting just at the sight, hell the  _ thought _ even drove him wild. Sans was so precious. So perfect and cute. So nice around his needy dick.

  
  


And Sans just couldn't stop making noises, doing his best to take the cock completely. Oh Red, you are going to be the death of him one day, and by that he meant Red would fuck him so much that he would turn to dust before they're done. That sounded like Red, the horny bastard.

 

Sans leaned in more, making the cock hilt in his mouth, the sensation of the tip hitting the back of his throat was exciting and expecting. 

  
  


“ahhgh,  _ fuck _ sweethearrrrt,” Red groaned as he, without a warning, suddenly felt his dick hit Sans’ throat. Fuck, Sans was truly too good for him.

 

He came again, unable to give Sans a heads up this time, feeling his cum shoot directly into the poor skeletons throat. 

 

Oh he was going to choke on  _ that _ wasn't he… Woops…

  
  


And Sans did, Sans’ fingers digging into the others hips as he pulled him back. But even when he was faced with unexpected cum, Sans still tried to make a effort to drink it all up. Except it wasn't exactly like last time, Sans missed a lot, due to choking on said cum.

 

Sans breathed heavily as he recovered, looking up at Red with half lidded sockets. “...ow…”

 

A hand absently went down, down to his belly. It was feeling weird, but once Sans laid his hand onto it, he realized why. His belly was bigger than usual, more inflated. Huh, welp.

  
  


Red groaned as he was slowly coming down from his high, wanting to just flop down on top of Sans. But he was mindful of their size difference, managing to move to his side before finally falling onto the bed, face nuzzling into Sans’ immediately, leaving soft kisses.

 

“yer amazin’ swee’heart,” he began mumbling tiredly but oh so contently. “sarry, ‘bout chog’in ya in the end…”

 

He was already dozing off, his soft kisses growing slower and weaker. Until something roused Red again.

 

His arm was around Sans, feeling something… off. Red opened his eyes once more, looking down to Sans’ belly, seeing the soft blue shine through his shirt.

 

Oh. He had actually filled him up that much, huh…

 

Red was snickering proudly as he nuzzled more into Sans. “y’know. tha’s a really good look on ya.” He put a hand on the bloated belly, petting it gently, feeling the smooth ecto under his hand. “we should do that more often.”

  
  


Sans made a face, weakly glaring at Red. “haha, very funny.” Sans would rather not bloat up Red’s ego like he did to his stomach. Little fucker, Sans will get him later for this.


	2. day 2 if i put my finger in u, will u let me put my dick in u 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: **Medical play** , **begging** and **ass worship**

Red was an ass person.

 

You’d think after years of working as a  _ doctor _ out of all things, specialized in the anus even, he’d grow some kind of resistance. And maybe he did. Somewhat, a little bit, compared to when he was a young adult, inexperienced and looking for ‘love.’   
  
But a resistance wasn’t an immunity, so when Red saw the stout skeleton, nice thick ecto legs under a frilly pink skirt that went up to his knees, he got… oddly curious. Excited almost. Like his ass-senses sensed something, but Red couldn’t tell what. The skirt was too loose, to poofy and frilly for Red to even get a proper look at the ass. So all the doctor could do was wait and hope he’d see once he got some… more  _ personal _ time with this monster.

 

…

 

Or maybe he could also speed the process up a little.

 

“could ya send tha’ one in next?” Red asked, a finger pointing towards the short skeleton sitting in the waiting room. The nurse working at the counter looked at Red absolutely confused.

 

“But… doctor? There’s at least 7 more patients before him?”   
  
“yea, well, i can tell from ‘ere ‘e needs ta be examined quick. emergency case, ya know?” Red argued, though he couldn’t hide the excited curiosity from his voice. And the nurse seemed completely aware of his shit.

 

But, oh well. Whatever the boss says.

 

“Mr. Gaster Sans, please head to examination room 2,” an announcement soon was heard through the small clinic.

  
  


Sans jumped in his seat slightly, he just barely sat down for five minutes, and it was already his turn? He would have thought it would take longer, since there were quite a lot of people waiting.

 

But he decided not to question it too much, maybe the others were waiting to see another specialist, and the one he was seeing wasn’t busy. Yeah, that sounded more likely.

 

Sans walked over to the room that had a big ‘2’ on it, his flats barely making any noise as he walked. Sans was a boy, yeah, but he was going to be checked… down there… So wearing something easy and quick was preferable. So a short skirt was what he went with.

 

Sans gently closed the door behind him, looking at the other skeleton in the room. The shorter skeleton waved shyly, knowing what’s to come and feeling embarrassed about it. “um… hi?”

  
  


Red spun in his chair to face Sans, a little more dramatically than he probably had to. He stood up to tower over the other skeleton, something Red had noticed would often either strike fear in his patients and make them even more nervous than they were to begin with, or, in the weirder cases, get them  _ excited _ for the examination, in a quite not so professional way.   
  
It was hilarious to watch either way, every time.

 

Red held his hand out to Sans, his face relaxed, eyes almost half lidded. “doctor fellster. but ya can call me red,” Red introduced himself. “or doc, if tha’s more yer cup a tea.”

  
  


“uh, sans.” Sans nodded towards the other, putting his much smaller hand in Red’s, the others hand pretty much engulfed Sans’ completely. Damn…

  
  


“so,” Red went on, giving the tiny hand a slight squeeze before letting go. He went back to his desk, looking over the file he got, though already having seen them before Sans entered. “yer here fer a rectal examination?” 

  
  


“uh, yeah.” Sans looked at the ground embarrassed, his face heating up. One of his hands was holding the other one, the one that Red held. Red’s hold was oddly soft and gentle, like he didn’t want to hurt Sans. Which was most likely true, Red was pretty big and was most likely careful with his strength. 

 

Shit, Sans wonders how rough he would be in bed…

 

Fuck, Sans! Don’t think those things about your  _ doctor _ ! Especially the one that's going to stick their finger up your ass. 

 

The thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

Damn…

  
  


Red noticed Sans’... turmoil, noticed the flush on his face, though he couldn’t quite tell what was going on in the smaller skeleton’s head. Oh, wouldn’t that be exciting to find out…

 

“well then, sans.” He drawled his name a little, like he was testing it out. Like a new tool in his hands, a toy to try out. “why don’ cha… bend over the examination table fer me?”   
  
Usually he’d ask patients to take off any clothing in the way at first, would explain them the process of what he’s about to do, but… Red was feeling a little evil today. A little playful. Even his job could get boring, so when he already got a cute little skeleton at his hands, why not make the best out of it?

  
  


Sans hesitantly nodded and turned to the table, only for him to sweat drop at the sight of the examination table. For a normal person, it would be normal and go up to your hips, but to Sans… it went up to his chest. There was no way Sans could bend over that.

 

“um… doc…” Sans said slowly, staring at the high table, his cheeks flaring up even more.

  
  


Red was already getting the medical gloves as well as the lubricating gel he used during those kinds of examinations, throwing Sans a curious glance. “hm? oh.”   
  
Sans was too short. Oh god, he looked too adorable like this, so tiny next to the examination table, shy and nervous.

 

Red quickly grabbed a little stool, usually for younger patients, so it was pink with sanrio characters on it.

 

“here ya go, sweetheart,” Red practically cooed as he provided Sans the stool, going back to putting on his gloves.

  
  


“oh god…” Sans covered his face his pure embarrassment, almost curling up on himself to maybe hide and die somewhere where he could never be seen again. Why does it have to be pink? Why does that doctor have to call him sweetheart? Why did he have to  _ coo _ ?! Like he was taunting or mocking him.

 

Sans very slowly stepped onto the stepstool, finally bending down. His elbows laid on the mattress carefully, his body was ready to snap back up at any moment. His brother has told him to bend down this way, to save Sans the embarrassment of being told to go lower.

 

Sans mentally thanked his kind brother.

 

But right now he didn’t dwell on it, the smaller skeleton looked behind him, his arms moving to go to his skirt, his body staying in the same position as he did. “do i… lift my skirt now?”

  
  


But Red was already there, a hand on Sans’ thigh, moving to push up the skirt. With the glove, his hand was cold and smooth on the other’s ecto, Red’s touches gentle and careful.

  
“ya jus’ relax,” Red hummed as he moved the skirt in a way to stay up and… Oh. Oh the glory.

  
Red knew now why his senses were tingling. God sent him an angel, and he had the most amazing, most cutest butt. Hidden by satan’s invention, the skirt.

 

Red knew what he was doing was inappropriate. Illegal even, most likely. But he couldn’t help himself. His hand stayed on that plump butt cheek, feeling it over, his fingers brushing ever so often over the dark pink panties his cute little patient was wearing.

 

“‘s this your first examination, sweetheart?” Red asked before even starting, wanting to drag this out for just… a  _ little _ more. Get Sans a little more…  _ excited. _

  
  


Sans flushed, his elbows going back to the mattress to ground himself. “y-yeah…”

 

The hand that rested on his butt cheek felt so pronounced, demanding attention, taking all of Sans’ thoughts before he knew it. Was it just him, or was that hand caressing him? Feeling him?

 

Oh god, Sans doesn’t think he could control himself, it’s taking everything to not shake under the other’s touch. “c-can we… maybe hurry it u-up?” Sans asked, looking down and away from the other monster.

  
  


“mhh, well, if ya insist ta,” Red hummed, the hand on Sans’ ass now moving to the hem of the panties, slowly pulling them over those perfect cheeks, and down his legs a little. A safety hazard, really, if Sans were to startle up, try to walk and get caught by the panties around his legs, but Red wasn’t planning to  _ startle _ Sans to begin with.

 

…

 

Not that  _ much _ at least.

 

“‘m gonna have ta feel up yer anus fer any abnormalities.” Red began explaining, sounding nothing more like a professional, placing the cool lubricating gel onto his finger, before he lead it towards Sans’ perfect puckered hole, circling it, like he was giving Sans a warning to get ready.

 

“jus’ relax. ‘s not gonna hurt a bit,” Red promised, a soft chuckle in his voice. Oh no, it wasn’t going to hurt. The opposite even…

  
  


“ok…” Sans said as he sucked in a breath, mentally getting ready for what’s to come. He tried to brace himself as well as try to relax, to make it easier.

  
  


Such a sweetly obedient skeleton, with such a perfect ass. Oh, Red couldn’t have gotten luckier, could he?

 

He finally began pushing into the tight hole carefully, the lube making the insertion pretty easy, though he still looked out for any signs or discomfort or pain. There shouldn’t be any, though, not if there was actually something wrong with Sans. Red had done this examination countless of times.

 

Though really. The examination was the last thing on Red’s mind right now.

 

With his free hand on Sans’ butt again he held it in place as he began twisting and turning his finger inside Sans, finding and hitting spots Red knew, as both a lover and a doctor, would be sensitive to the short skeleton.

  
  


Sans barely managed to hold back a whimper, trying desperately not to make a sound. Even going so far as to put a hand to his mouth, but he couldn’t stop the arching of his back and his legs spreading just a wider to accommodate for Red’s finger.

 

“oh… nnngh… doc…?” This was not something Sans remembered reading about when he was looking up the procedure. He knew Red was supposed to press against something, but to him it felt like Red was pressing up against more than one thing, pressing against parts that just light Sans’ insides on fire. 

 

“oohhh doc…” Sans muttered, his elbows growing weak, making his upper body go down until it was completely laying the the examination table, only ending up bending over more for the doctor.

  
  


Fuck, this was exactly the kind of reaction Red was looking for. The soft noises from his adorable little patient, the way Sans grew weak under his touch, completely at Red’s mercy.

 

“‘s everythin’ a’right, sansy?” Red hummed out, his tone innocent, like he was just a concerned doctor, but they hid something evil. His hand was feeling over Sans’ cheek, perfectly cupping it, gently squeezing it as if to comfort the skeleton, remind him he was there to him, but really. How much comfort could a near stranger give by squeezing his butt?   
  
“‘re ya in pain? do ya need me ta… stop?”

  
  


“ _ no _ ! no… please doc, please…” Sans groaned lowly, his forehead resting on the mattress. “please don’t stop…” What is wrong with him? Telling a doctor to keep touching him this way? This doctor was helping him stay healthy, and all Sans does in return is tell him to violate him? Go against many protocols he most likely has. Hell, this procedure should have been quick!

 

“oh red~” Sans couldn’t help it, he moaned the doctor’s name.

  
  


But Red only returned the moan, low and deep, drawled. He bent a little to be closer to Sans, his finger only moving, curling to find the next sensitive spot.

 

“good, ‘cause i wasn’ quite done with ya yet,” Red almost whispered in a low voice. “it’d be a shame ta… go quick on an ass ‘s precious an’ perfect as yours, sweetheart~”   
  
He might’ve just given himself away right there. His true intentions, rather than just that he was a concerned doctor taking care of his patient. But did it really still matter at this point? Sans was clearly  _ beggin _ g him to touch him, and he had to know.  _ Deserved _ to know what perfect of an ass he had.

  
  


Sans turned his head to look at Red in shock, realization sinking in. This guy  _ planned  _ this from the very beginning? He purposely fingered him into seduction? This bastard.

 

Sans turned his head back to the mattress, his face as bright as he could be. But oddly enough, Sans wasn’t mad. No, he was mostly glad that Red was feeling the same way, that he also was being a little naughty. “mmmhh, fuck. doc, i don’t think i can t-take much more of this… please… just fuck me…”

 

Sans raised his butt a little higher, in offering. “fuck me, please?” He wanted Red inside him, and not just his finger, but his dick. Sans wanted his cock. “i want yer  _ cock _ .”

  
  


Red practically shivered at the words, the sweet begging. How could he turn down a plea like that? A plea so desperate and wanting? Oh no, Red wasn’t going to leave Sans hanging, how cruel of a doctor would he be?

 

“since ya wan’ it so badly,” Red cooned, his face low to Sans’ as he bent down, his finger gently, oh so very slowly moving out of Sans’ hole again. 

  
Red took off the gloves, wanting to finally properly  _ feel _ Sans, unbuckling his pants as well. The cock Sans had been begging for had been ready for action for a while now, the sight of this perfect plump ass, the noises of this sweet little skeleton too much for Red to  _ not _ react to it.

 

He lead it to Sans’ hole without any further ado, feeling impatient, and feeling like Sans was on the same page there. 

 

“‘ope yer ready fer me, sweetheart,” Red hummed, before his hum turned into a grunt, already pushing his cock in, moving through the tight, lubricated walls until he was wholly hilted.

  
  


Sans put his hand over his mouth to silence his moan, they were still in a hospital. Anyone can hear them and come in at any time. But fuck, that cock felt so delicious inside him, stretching him out so good, so amazingly. “aahh, fuck! yes, yes, more, please!” Sans begged, tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

He humped into the other, hoping for more friction, more simulation, anything that felt good, of that dick! “oh red, aaahh red! fuck doc, yer drivin’ me crazy!”

  
  


“mmhh, as ya wish,” Red groaned, pulling out, only to slam back into him again, a deep, guttural groan escaping him. Fuuuck. Sans felt so nice around him. So warm and tight, squeezing his dick like he was hugging him.   
  
“ooh, yer so perfect, sweetheart,” Red moaned. His upper body was almost lying over Sans’ back, arms around him as he held him in place, starting to thrust into him. His pace started slow, but sped up rapidly, the wet slamming noises filling the examination room in no time.

 

Would they be heard outside of it? Red didn’t even know. Neither did he care. Sans was too precious, too perfect to simply pass up on like that. Anyone would be able to see that.

  
  


Sans pressed his face to the mattress as he took in the cock, his tongue lolling out as the dick hit all the right spots. Made him moan and squirm under the bigger monster, oh god this felt amazing. Sans couldn’t remember feeling this good, never had he expected sex to feel so good.

 

Maybe it also had to do with Red. The way he was towering over him, pinning him down with his own body, slamming into him so roughly and hard that it made Sans’ head spin. Sans was right, Red was rough and strong in bed, and sans loved every damn second of it.

 

“oh! oh! oh doc~ so good! so good! yes, yes, yes! nnaagh yyessss~” He was gonna cum, he was gonna cum so hard. But Sans didn’t want it to end, never, he wanted to stay this way forever. Wanted Red to fuck him all day and all night. The feeling was so addicting, felt so amazing. 

 

Sans tried his best to hold back his own orgasm, wanting to stall for as much as he possibly could. Fuck, how he wanted this to last.

  
  


Red, though, was close as well. Was loving the feeling of this tiny skeleton underneath him, moaning, crying out for him. He could feel Sans clench, could feel him tighten around him, could feel him close. Oh so close.

 

“mmmhh fuuck, sweetheart,” Red groaned, his thrusting quickening up even more, hands tight on Sans’ hips now, fingers digging into him as he held him in place to take his rough treatment.

 

“saaansss, ya - mmmh - feel so  _ good. _ so nice an’ tiiight.” Oh, Red was in heaven. Was having the time of his life, fucking his patient against the examination table. Listening to the cute noises that were driving him crazy, seeing that perfect skeleton just wanting  _ him. _

 

Red’s movement grew sporadic and quick, uncontrolled, before finally Red just  _ hilted _ with a quick, hard thrust. And he  _ came. _ He came inside of Sans, fingers digging into his ecto, his head in Sans’ neck, panting heavily. Fuuuck. This was amazing.

  
  


Sans let out a long groan, stilling as his orgasm crashed into him, Red’s hot seed shooting up inside him. He let out a cry, before flopping down on the examination table, spent.

 

Welp, this was not how he expected his appointment to go…

 

Sans panted, his legs trembled every so often as he tried to regain his composure. “ha.. ha…” His head was turned to the side, his eyelights looking at the other triedly. “so… did i… hah hah… pass?” He still came here for a reason, though…

  
  


Red chuckled softly, his voice breathy and exhausted. He planted a gentle kiss on Sans’ neck.

 

“‘t wasn’ a test,” he reminded his patient. “bu’ yea. everythin’s lookin’ good, sweetheart.”   
  
More so than good even.  _ Gorgeous _ would be closer.  _ Perfect. _

 

-

 

Sans walked out of the hospital an hour later, feeling warm and happy. He almost skipped to his brother’s car, in his hand a small piece of paper, with a number scribbled onto it.


	3. day 3 sharpest tool in the cool shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Knife play** and **sensory deprivation**

The room was dark when Red woke up. Or so he thought.

 

He was still half asleep, his brain struggling to follow up with the world around him. Red lifted an arm to try and rub the sleep out of his tired eyes, but was met with resistance. Huh. That was weird.

 

He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust faster, to the darkness, to find some kind of light source. But that didn't work either.

 

And even worse. He could feel something around his eyes.

 

Red sucked in a breath, panicked and startled, once more trying to move his arms to remove whatever was blocking his eyesight, only to notice once more that he couldn't. Red was tied up. Tied up and blindfolded, and his soul almost stopped in his chest at the thought, breathing quickening as he  _ struggled. _ As he moved and tore at the binds, trying to break them, trying to free himself, but not even the chair he must be tied to would move.

 

Whoever had trapped him like this must've been damn thorough.

  
  


Movement was heard around him, small, soft footsteps moved around him. Going from in front of him to behind, then something sharp started to go up his leg.

 

Red was naked, not even a piece of article was on his body, so nothing stopped the very tip of a knife from trailing up his leg. A shallow and small line left from the blade. It wasn’t meant to hurt, it was for Red to realize, for Red to know.

 

He was tied up, and there was someone here with a knife, playing with him. Letting him know that his life is in there hands…

  
  


And Red's whole being grew almost ice cold, soul freezing in his chest as he was hit with the realization that he was  _ trapped _ . That there was a  _ knife _ on him. That he was going to be tortured, most likely, cut up and abused before he’d be  _ killed _ .

  
  


The presence leaned in closer, hovering over Red’s shoulder. “ey red.” A soft and low voice said, close to his skull. It was a quiet whisper, like a soft breeze, but it was there, and it was clear. “don’ tell me yer tongue tied too?”

  
  


“ _ sans!? _ ” Red breathed out, his voice weak and uncertain, like it didn't quite believe that what was happening here, that what was being done to him, was  _ Sans’ _ doing.

 

But he knew that voice. That gentle, loving voice. He knew it almost better than anything else and  _ this voice _ belonged to him.

 

“f-fuck, sans… i didn’ think… ya’d be into that stuff…”

  
  


“hmmm.” Sans hummed, his other hand going to Red’s pelvis and touching his symphysis pubis, rubbing it with two fingers. “yer bro gave me da idea, said ya would like dis.”

 

Sans’ face buried itself into Red’s neck, nuzzling it lovingly. “i hope ya will…” Sans kissed the neck softly, gently, just a hint of his gentleness before the knife started to trail up Red’s ribcage. 

  
  


Red's mind was reeling with so many thoughts. Of course Edge would be the one to come up with something like  _ this. _ And of course Sans would  _ do _ something like this if it would be for Red, despite those kind of things not normally being Sans’ forte.

 

So there was only one mystery left.  _ Would _ Red like this?

 

His breathing was still fast and short, matching the quick beats of his soul. He still felt nervous, but… there was something else. Something new.

 

Excitement.

 

Red could feel himself grow excited at the thought of Sans doing this to him. Could feel his magic stirring against his fingers, felt the blade leave a barely painful tingling sensation. Red couldn't help but to squirm at the ministrations, but with how he was tied up, he barely  _ could _ squirm.

  
  


“i hope yer ready…” Sans whispered, before the knife started to run against his shoulder and down his arm. When Sans reached the wrist, he would climb back up the arm, and then trail down the ribs once again. 

  
  


The blade was so light against his bones, yet Red felt it more intense than anything ever, his lack of sight heightening his other senses. 

 

“saanss,” he barely panted out, not even sure why, not even sure what he wanted, but he was feeling restless, couldn't move, couldn't squirm, and he had to do  _ something. _ And his mouth was the only thing not restrained.

  
  


Sans moved around to be in front of Red once again, but this time trailing down the spine, and to the pelvic region. Taking the time to mark the ilium, write out his own name lightly. 

 

As much as Sans wanted Red to enjoy himself, he didn’t know how to do knife play and what felt good with it. Sans  _ couldn’t  _ go any harder than he was going now, he can try to do more complicated things, but going harder and hurting Red more than just small scratches was way too much for him. He just couldn’t bring himself to hurt Red.

 

No.

 

Never.

 

“i hope ya like dis.” Sans whispered, close to Red the whole time, before he leaned in the rest of the way and licked Red’s cheek. Nice and slow.

  
  


The whine Red let out was high and sounded almost tortured. Fuck, did he. Even though the cuts were so gentle, so careful, they were so  _ Sans.  _ He wanted, so badly, to return the favor. To touch Sans, hold him still and kiss him, but there was nothing he could do but take the treatment and struggle to writhe in his bounds.

 

“mmhff, saaa _ aaansss _ ,” Red groaned, shivering at the light and slow touches. His magic was reacting to Red’s excitement, was already shaping in to a needy, begging dick, standing tall and proud. And usually, usually Red would take this in a stride. Would wrap an arm around Sans and hold him close, ask him to help him with his issue.

 

But with the way he was completely immobilized, blindfolded and unable to see Sans’ face, Sans’ next movements. The way he was in the spotlight, the way he felt like there were always touches on him, reminding him Sans was here, reminding him Sans’ full attention was on Red.

 

All of that made Red nervous, his face almost flushed with embarrassment once he noticed he had formed a dick.

 

But simultaneously, that only made him all the more excited.

  
  


“oh, wha a pretty dick ya have.” Sans bent down, to place a soft kiss on the very tip of it. “is dat fer me?”

  
  


“all fer ya,” Red breathed out, trying to sound confident, but his voice was weaker than usual, husky and needy.

  
  


Sans moved back up, the knife running along Red’s pubis for only a few seconds before it pulled away. There was rustling, before Sans grabbed Red’s dick, steading it. 

 

“all mine.” In one swift moment, Sans sat down on the whimpering cock, taking it all in one go. 

 

Sans made an almost speechless scream, only a high squeak coming out. His back arched and his head flew back, his legs wrapping around Red and the chair to keep himself right on Red’s lap. 

  
  


Red’s scream, however, was less as speechless, and more of a loud grunt, his body tensing and struggling, clearly wanting to move. Fuck, that had come unexpected, had startled him more than any knife could, yet felt so good. Ooh, Sans felt  _ sooo good. _

  
Red wanted, so badly, to  _ touch _ Sans, but the only part of his body he could still move freely was his face and skull. So Red did the best thing he could think of. He moved his skull forward as much as he could until he hit any kind of bone of Sans, immediately licking it up, teeth trying to clamp and pull him in closer.

 

Red might be all his, but Sans was also all Red’s.

  
  


Sans leaned in without much of an argument, peppering kisses all along Red’s face. By then, Sans found the strength to finally move, he slowly started to rut into the dick, then slowly start to bounce on it instead. 

 

It hurt just a little bit, taking the whole thing in, but Sans was already very wet, so it mostly went in very smoothly. As Sans started to go down on Red’s cock, the knife still in his hand went to Red’s back, carefully making small trails along it. With Sans’ movements, it was a little hard keeping the blade on Red and not going any deeper than he would like. But Sans took his time on that, he would never rush something like this, not when it came to Red’s health.

  
  


“mmmff _ fuuuck, _ saaannnsss,” Red groaned out, the movement, the bouncing on his cock making him feel hot, driving him crazy. He was doing his best to find Sans’ neck, leaving his own kisses, leaving bites and sucking on the bone,  _ anything  _ to drive Sans as crazy as Red felt. But it was hard while being blindfolded, was hard to hit the spots, was hard to keep focused, keep himself collected, while Sans was riding him so mercilessly, and the blade against his sensitive spine taking up so much of his attention, leaving Red whining and moaning against Sans…

 

He truly was at Sans’ mercy, wasn’t he?

  
  


Sans started to speed up, chasing his own orgasm, his legs and back ached, putting to much strain on his underused body. But he did his best, he went faster to bring it to a end, focused on this so much that he abandoned the knife. Letting it drop to the drop with a clang, he didn’t care though, he only focused on Red’s dick. How nice it felt, how amazing it felt to ride it, feel it.

 

“a-ah! ah ah! ‘m close, reeeeeeeed!” Sans cried, slamming down on it as hard as his weak thin body could, until he finally did.

  
  


Red let out a long, loud whine, turning into a guttural groan as he felt Sans slam down on him, tightening and spasming around his cock, like Sans was trying to milk Red’s own orgasm out of him. It didn’t take long for Sans to manage it either, the hot cum escaping Red and filling up the skeleton still on top of him. 

 

Red was panting, his head leaning forward against Sans chest, craving any and every closeness he could get from him.

 

“ooh sansy,” Red groaned quietly against him, completely spent. “mmhh sweethearrrt… yer so good ta me…”

  
  


Sans hummed, his sockets closing as he leaned forward, exhausted. His head laid on Red’s shoulder, as his whole body went limp, the only things keeping him from falling was the legs around Red, the dick keeping his butt in place, and Sans’ head, that was hooked onto Red’s shoulder.

 

“haha… hope… ha ha… ya liked dat.” Sans laughed, panting hard. “hope ya don’ mind… ha ha… but ‘m gonna take a nap.” Said the overworked skeleton, before he fell into unconsciousness. Leaving Red alone, still tied up, stuck in place until Sans wakes up, moves off him and takes out the binds.

  
  


Though Red couldn’t even complain, too spent himself to bother waking Sans up, or even staying awake himself. He might regret this later with aching bones and sore spots, but… that was a problem for future Red.


	4. day 4 when nice asses get spanked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: **Dacryphillia** and **spanking**

“can’t believe ya actually had me tied up.” Red’s voice was low, something between a purr and a growl that kept his intentions hidden. “had me at yer mercy like that… not even a safe word.”   
  
Red had one arm tightly around Sans, keeping him firm in place, while the other was already under his clothes, teasing him with light touches, soft brushes. It had been a few days since Red had woken up tied to a chair and blindfolded, so maybe the reaction was coming a bit delayed. But in his defense, he had needed time to recover, calm down from his high, and actually formulate a plan.

 

“ya didn’ think ya’d jus’ get away with this, did ya, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans gulped, looking down to avoid Red’s eyes. Oops, looks like he fucked up with the safeword, the thought didn’t even cross his mind. He might have put Red’s life in danger! But, to be fair, Sans would stop at any sign that Red wasn’t enjoying himself, lets not even mention Red getting hurt.

 

“sorry?” Sans still tried, hoping to appease to Red’s merciful side. Hopefully he would go easy on him, if he just went along and apologized.

  
  


“mmhmm, i know ya are,” Red hummed, his face in Sans’ neck, hot breath against him. “still think y’ might need a li’l lesson, sweetheart.”   
  
And this was something Red had been struggling with for the past few days. He didn’t think Sans was the type to be into the extreme stuff, and it was hard for Red to figure out where his boundaries might be, and where Red was being too gentle on him.

 

He put his hands on Sans face, a hand at each cheek, moving it to look up at him. “safeword’s blue,” Red said, quietly, but tone serious. “fer slow down. ya got it?”

  
  


Sans’ face flushed bright blue as he realized where this was going, and the fact the Red was  _ now  _ giving him a safeword… “okay…” Sans whispered, his hands moving around Red to move him close. “wha da ya want me ta do?”

 

Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, Sans’ fingers digging into Red’s body, going between the ribs.

  
  


Red almost didn’t want Sans to move. Liked feeling his closeness, holding close what belonged to him. But that wouldn’t do.   
  
“bend over my lap fer me, sweetheart,” Red purred quietly, his own hand still under Sans’ clothes, gently running over his bones like he was petting him, calming him down. Red wasn’t planning on actually putting Sans into any danger. The safeword was just there in case Red misjudged himself and Sans. But he wasn’t planning to do any more than Sans could take.

 

...Though he wasn’t opposed to… try to extend some of Sans’ boundaries a little, if he’d even reach them. 

  
  


Sans followed Red hesitantly, waiting for the other to be ready for him before he carefully went to his knees. While keeping his eyelights on Red, Sans bent over so his chest and stomach was resting on Red’s lap. 

 

“uh… like this?” He felt so exposed this way, so vulnerable. But that’s what Red must have felt back when Sans had tied him up, even more so, he had no right to complain.

  
  


“jus’ like that, sweetheart,” Red hummed pleased, running a hand over Sans’ back, like he was petting him. But it wandered down to his butt, catching onto the hem of his shorts and pulling them down. “y’ won’ need those, will ya?” The question was obviously rhetorical, though his tone was sickly sweet and daring.

 

He  _ wanted _ Sans to feel exposed, to feel at his mercy. To feel as nervous and excited as he had.

 

His hand was on Sans’ ass, feeling the soft ecto under his palm. He was stroking it gently, like he was trying to calm Sans from what was about to come.

 

“ya think yer ready, precious?”

  
  


“um… no? but do it anyways…” Sans doesn’t know if he will ever be ready to be hit, but spanking is a popular kink. So maybe he should give it a try and see if he liked it too, who knows, maybe Sans might get surprised. 

 

Sans nodded in confirmation, his head going down as his hands turned into fists, bracing himself.

  
  


Red gently petted Sans’ ass in sympathy. “ya’ve got the safeword,” Red reminded him. But that was also all the reminder or warning Sans was going to get, before Red’s hand lifted up, and slamming back down onto one of those plump cheeks.

 

It wasn’t a hard slap yet, but it was definitely a slap, and Red waited, gently rubbing the hit area, seeing for Sans’ reaction and if it was okay for him to go on.

  
  


Sans’ sockets were screwed shut, tears already in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t make any noise, but his back arched, making his butt go up in offering.

 

Oh shit.

 

His butt felt all tingly and weird. Sans never thought this was how being spanked felt like, he never found the appeal since he guessed it just hurt. But it was much more than that, that it’s Red doing it, that he wasn’t really trying to hurt or scare him. The sexual tension in the air, the way red rubbed the hurt cheek. It was so much more than what he expected.

 

It was… wow!

  
  


“yer holdin’ up?” Red asked, though wasn’t expecting an answer, slowly already getting ready for the next slap. And when it finally followed, it was a little harder than before, the noise of bone hitting ecto ringing through the room.

  
  


Making the bent over skeleton actually cry out, more tears appeared in his sockets, but none of them fell.

  
  


Red was gently stroking the sore spot.

 

“listen ta me, sweetheart,” Red purred, voice low. “i wan’ ya ta repeat what i’m goin’ ta tell ya. ya think ya can do that?” He knew Sans would have a hard time focusing on both Red’s and his own words once the spanking would get harder. Once adrenaline would start to rush through his body, heating him up.

 

But that was what made this all fun, wasn’t it?

  
  


Sans nodded weakly, his smile twitching as he did so. “okay…”

  
  


Red hummed pleased, his free hand going to Sans’ back to hold him still. Hold him in place. 

 

“ya need a safeword,” Red told him again. “even if yer confident yer not gonna hurt… me… safewords ‘re a necessary.” Red didn’t give time for the words to sink in, his hand was already moving to deliver another slap to Sans, hitting him almost the second he was done talking.

 

“so…?”

  
  


Sans whimpered, tears finally spilling from his face. “‘m s-sorry! i t-thought a simple ‘stop’ w-would be o-okay!” Sans curled his head so it hid on the bed Red was sitting on. 

 

His ass was burning, it was tingly and was  _ burning _ . Sans never felt this way before, he never thought spanking would feel this way. But even when the hits were both painful and amazing, it didn’t hide the building shame in his chest.

 

Could he have really hurt Red in such a way? “‘m sorry… i didn’ wanna hurt ya…”

  
  


“shhh, shh,” Red cooed. He gently put an arm around Sans’ stomach, pulling him up again and to his chest. The position was a little awkward, but Red was holding him firmly, making sure not to drop him. He captured Sans in a caring kiss, soft but deep.

 

“yer fine, love,” Red whispered quietly, close to Sans face, peppering it in soft kisses. “ya didn’ hurt me. yer fine.  _ i’m  _ fine. but ya gotta be more careful if ya… wanna do somethin’ like that again’.” And Red wasn’t going to lie. He… hoped Sans would…

  
  


Sans sniffed, one hand going to wipe the tear streaks, looking at Red with hazy eyelights. “why isn’ ‘stop’ okay?” He was genuinely confused about that, why does there have to be a safeword, or why can’t the safeword just be ‘stop’? 

 

Stop should be good enough.

 

Why isn’t it?

  
  


“‘cause sometimes i’ll be tellin’ ya ta stop when… tha’s not wha’ i actually want.” Red was kissing over Sans’ face, tasting the salty tears on the small skeleton’s cheeks. “an’ sometimes a safeword’s a good reminder. that ya  _ can _ tell yer partner ta stop. that there’s no judgement.”

  
  


Sans looked down, playing with Red’s words in his head for a bit, but he nodded. “yeah, okay.” The skeleton leaned into the other to deliver a sweet kiss, light and soft. 

 

He leaned back and went to rest back onto Red’s lap, looking a little better. “i think ‘m ready…” He turned his head to give Red a smile, a small but soft smile.

  
  


“ok,” Red replied in a hum. “‘m gonna give ya advice on wha’ ta do, sweetheart. not ‘cause ya did bad, but so ya know.” He leaned down, placing a last, soft kiss on the top of Sans’ skull. “again, listen ta me. an’ try ta tell me wha’ i told ya.”

 

His hand that had been absently petting Sans’ ass, once more lifted to deliver a loud slap to the cheek. It wasn’t as strong as before, slowly getting Sans into it again, but it  _ was _ strong.

 

“so. wha’ did i tell ya ‘bout the safewords?”   
  


  
Sans cried out, more tears falling down his face as he tried to compose himself. “i-i n-need one! it's ‘blue’!” Small hiccups escaped him, his hands fisting the fabric of the bed sheets in small attempt to ground himself and take the pain. His butt clenched and unclenched as it figured out what to do with itself, the sting making it quiver, but the heat and tingling feeling making Sans arch for more.

  
  


Red purred pleased, the hand stroking Sans’ ass, feeling the heat traveling to it, seeing the dark, hand shaped bruise slowly form.

 

“yer doin’ amazin’, sweetheart,” he assured Sans, trying to think about what else to tell Sans. But it was hard to focus with a skeleton this cute on his lap, whimpering and quivering at his touch… dammit. It was Sans who he wanted to see distracted, to struggle, not  _ himself! _

 

“t...the safeword…” Red began a little absently. “‘s fer both party members… i can use it as much as ya could, if… i ever were ta get uncomfortable with something…” He knew it was unlikely, but it was important to know. That just because you were the one in ‘power’ didn’t mean you didn’t get to have an out.

 

Red’s hand lifted again, landing on the other cheek this time, but all the more stronger, feeling it heat up immediately. He rubbed it gently, before his hand slid down a little, tracing and teasing along his privates.

 

“did ya catch that, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly.

  
  


Sans’ only response was a moan, the feeling of fingers sliding down from his abused cheeks to his wet privates sending shivers down his spine. Red’s natural low voice making the whole experience all the more better, Sans could already feel himself getting so warm, almost hot even.

 

Sans could have never thought that this would make him feel this way, to make him react in such a way. He whined to the other, drool started to come out, joining the tears that were running down his face and falling from his chin.

 

“ha, ahh~ rreeeeeed!” Sans cried, the fingers going between his wet folds, playing with him.

  
  


Now  _ this _ was the reaction Red wanted. He let out a deep chuckle, absolutely mesmerized by Sans’ cry, by the sight of him, an absolute mess, tears and drool covering himself like he had no control over himself anymore… And it was all Red’s doing. All those sweet delicious noises were just for him.

 

“not payin’ attention, i see,” Red hummed mischievously, the hand leaving Sans’ wet folds again, instead landing another hard slap against the cheek.

  
  


Sans choked on a sob, his whines getting broken off by his hiccups. “ree-h-h-heeeed!” Sans cried out desperately, needly.

  
  


“mmh, i guess we found yer limits fer now…” Red decided in a hum, rubbing the sore cheek, bending down to place a single, small kiss on it, before his hand went back down to Sans’ needy privates.

 

He didn’t tease too long this time, instead immediately slipping in two fingers, a third joining only moments later, fucking the small skeleton with his hand. 

  
  


“ah! yes, yes! aaaaahhh~” Sans cried out, a smile forming on his face. Yeah, the spanking was new and wasn’t really that bad. But this was something Sans knew, something he enjoyed, and he welcomed it wholeheartedly. Besides, Sans doesn’t think he could come with just spanking alone, this can finally finish him off, finally do him in.

 

“reeeeee _ eeeed! _ ” Sans screamed, finally cumming in no time, back arching as far as it can go.

  
  


Red was actually surprised by how quick Sans came, clenching around his fingers. But he welcomed it with a soft laugh, his fingers slowing down as he helped Sans come down from his high, until they stopped completely. He pulled them out slowly, instead getting a hold of Sans, turning him around and lying him on the bed comfortably, carefully.

 

Sans looked absolutely spent. A complete mess, his face covered in tears and drool and other juices soiling the area between his legs. But to Red, the sight was absolutely beautiful.

 

He bent down, placing a soft kiss to Sans’ face.

 

“there’s one last thing ta keep in mind,” Red hummed quietly, placing kisses along the corner of Sans’ mouth. “‘s that aftercare makes everythin’.” He grabbed a soft tissue, cleaning off the drool and tears, as well as some of the wetness between his legs, before he got a blanket to pull it over Sans.

 

“rest well, sweetheart.”


	5. day 5 shit bro im so high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: **Feederism** and **shotgunning**

Sans looked around the house he shared with Red, trying to find said skeleton. He was about to pass the door to the balcony when some black outside caught his attention, it was Red! 

 

Oh, but Red was smoking again, smoking weed. Sans refused Red smoking anything that would hurt his body, and weed was the least harmful, so weed it was. It was great that Red didn’t mind, the skeleton enjoyed it anyways.

 

But the problem wasn’t what he was smoking, it was that he  _ was _ . But Sans wanted to hang out with him  _ now _ , he wanted to be with Red. He didn’t want to wait!

 

It took him ten whole minutes to decided to head out into the balcony with his lover, sitting on the other chair that was there. He looked at Red shyly, his fingers playing with each other. “uh… ya don’ mind me staying with cha, right?”

  
  


Red turned slowly to the source of the voice, feeling a rush of comfort at the sight of his lover, his grin wide and lazy. “never,” Red assured him, rolling the word a little, one arm outstretched for Sans, inviting him to sit on his lap, despite the extra chairs. “c’me ‘ere, sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans hesitant at first, looking at the smoke that was around Red, but he decided he can suck it up for once. He got up and shuffled over the Red, sitting on his lap and leaning back to lay on the other. He snuggled his face to the side of Red’s, humming at the contact. 

 

“it was sure getting  _ bonely  _ without ya.” Sans admitted, arms wrapping around the other loosely. 

  
  


Red has his own free arm around Sans’ waist, the other occupied holding his joint. His head was a little bent down to be lying in Sans’ neck, nuzzling to the side of the other’s face lovingly.

 

He breathed out a soft puff of smoke, not directly into Sans’ face, but close to it.

 

“i was startin’ ta miss ya, ta,” Red admitted, voice low. “ya should come out ‘ere with me more often. ‘s nicer with ya ‘round.”

  
  


“hmmm.” Sans replied, not agreeing nor denying. “but if yer not missing me, how can i make ya do crazy things just to get to me?” Sans loved seeing Red scramble to get to him, hurriedly trying to get over things or past people. It was hilarious. 

  
  


Red snorted, his body shaking in quiet laughter for a few seconds. Before he interrupted his laughter to splat some sloppy kisses on Sans’ cheek.

 

“ya know damn well i’d always make a fool outta myself ta get ta ya. ya got me all in yer control.”

  
  


“hehe, nice.” sans chuckled, moving back so they were face to face. The softer skeleton placing a nice smooch on Red’s mouth just for good measure. 

  
  


Red moved his free hand from Sans, a big grin on his face as he took a drag on his joint. Before blowing it into Sans’ face, his hand forming a tunnel from his mouth to Sans’, leading the smoke right to his lover.

  
  


Sans made a noise of complaint, shaking his head a little to get most of it to move away. “ah, come on red!” Moving away a little to save himself. “i already got to put up with ya smelling, i don’ wanna smell like ya too!”

 

He didn’t actually mind the smell, he was just not going to admit defeat and let himself be treated that way so easily. But wow, the smell didn’t smell so bad either, he never got the full scent from it sticking to Red’s clothes, not like now.

  
  


Red was chuckling deeply, but instead of responding, he just moved his arm back around Sans, pulling him closer a little, before capturing him in a slow, deep kiss. It was wet and sloppy with a lot of tongue, and Red found himself craving for it, for Sans. But he still pulled off after a few seconds, his eyes half lidded as his face stayed close to Sans’.

 

“c’mon swee’heart. relax a lil’. smell’s not gonna hurt ya.”

  
  


Sans didn’t reply, only sunk into the other, into the kiss, and when Red pulled away, Sans followed. He captured Red’s mouth again, licking up all over Red’s mouth and humming into the kiss. 

 

You know what, it doesn’t matter. Yeah, Red was right, who cares about the smell. He was with Red and he was enjoying himself, he felt his body relaxing, he felt Red so very close to him. It felt right, it felt really nice, Red felt right.

 

“yeah… hmm, okay. just shut up and kiss me.” Sans said, going in for another kiss.

  
  


Red was grinning widely. Smugly almost, though not quite. Mostly just very, very wide, loving the closeness, the touch, the taste and feeling of Sans’ tongue on his’. Red’s free hand was massaging slowly into Sans’ spine through his clothes, too hazy, lazy and occupied to find a way underneath them.

 

Though he still found the time, in between kisses, to take slow drags on his joint, until he declared it done. He never let Sans’ wait for too long, though that came with the price of Red blowing the smoke right into Sans’ face, the slightly parted, waiting mouth, before he captured it in another needy kiss.

  
  


Sans started to giggle a lot more the more time that passed by, his grin growing wider each time. Until he couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled away, trying to contain his laughing fit, and failing miserably. 

 

He couldn’t stop laughing, he held his stomach like he was in pain as he tried to stop. But really, why did he want to stop? It was kinda funny, Red looked kind of funny. His  _ skull  _ felt the funniest, a little lighter than usual.

 

“hehehehehe, hahahahaha!!!” Sans rested his head on Red’s chest, unable to keep it upright anymore.

  
  


Red wrapped both his arms around Sans, like he was worried he might fall off, securing him close to his chest. He felt Sans’ laughter more than he heard it, the shaking of the small skeleton’s body, the vibration of the noise. Or maybe what he felt was his own laughter, because it didn’t take long for Red to join in, Sans’ laughter being too contagious for him. Oh, he knew what was going on.

 

He almost scrambled his arms around Sans’ face, both hands on Sans’ cheeks, moving him to look up to him. His grin was smug, mischievous, like he had done something mommy had told him not to do. He was cackling.

 

“hehehe. yer high.”

  
  


“hehehehe, no ‘m not!” Sans laughed, placing both his hands on Red’s, he looked at the other with hazy looking eyelights, joy unhidden. “ _ yer  _ high.” He said, like he was fighting Red about this, or they were having some sort of contest and Sans was too stubborn to let the other win.

  
  


Red just squished his hands on Sans’ cheeks once he felt the touch on them, like it was Sans moving them, but it was all Red’s doing, squishing those lovely cheeks.

 

“well tha’s old news. when ‘m i  _ not? _ ” Red chuckled out. “ _ ya _ ’rn’t usually the one ta get high, though.” In fact, he was pretty sure this was the first time for his precious bean, and the thought only made Red chuckle more, nuzzling right into Sans’ face, as he kept squishing his cheeks.

  
  


“eeeeeeheheheheheeee! red yer so embarrassing!” Sans giggled, cuddling into the other just as much as Red was to him. “i ain’t high, ‘m to  _ short  _ for that!” He laughed at his own joke, so much so that he couldn’t say anything else, his laughing fit taking up all his energy.

  
  


“mmhhyea?” Red asked, his small cackle mischievous, clearly planning something. And without much delay, he moved his arms from Sans’ cheeks under his arms, lifting him up like Simba, except with Sans still facing to him. “ya look pretty high ta me, marshmallow.”

  
  


Sans just lifted his arms halfway, like he was an airplane. “‘m hhiiiigghh as the ssskyyy~” His short little legs kicking out as he did so. The weight of his body centered under his arms was a little uncomfortable, making his armpits ache. but he didn’t mind, Red was giving him attention and making him feel like the top of the world.

 

Wait…

 

He was.

 

“hehe, ‘m on top of my world~” Sans giggled, booping Red on the nose, looking down at him with a lazy smile.

  
  


Red’s arms were slowly growing sore, so as much fun as it was, he lowered Sans again and brought him into his arms in a tight embrace.

 

“yer the top of  _ my _ world,” Red hummed, purred almost, nuzzling into his little skeleton lover. Before, only moments later, he began giggling again. 

 

Oh, he couldn't believe he's actually gotten Sans high. His sweet, don't-smoke innocent Sans.

  
  


Sans cuddled into him, but he just wasn't content, something was making him restless. He found out from his stomach, the feeling being the worst there.

 

He wanted a snack.

 

Not food, not a meal. A snack.

 

“i wanna eat something, something sweet. Do we have anything sweet?” He could really go for a brownie right now….

  
  


“we ‘ave  _ ya, _ ” Red hummed, nuzzling his face into Sans’ neck to leave a few licks and nibbles.

  
  


Sans pulled his arm to his face, and bit into it. “ow. no, ew. i don’ taste good!”

  
  


Red snorted, laughing surprised at Sans actually trying to eat himself. “well, i think ya taste perfect~” He purred, replacing his nibbles with small kisses, still giggling quietly into Sans’ neck. But he did get up, holding Sans’ in bridal position now, close to his chest. He carried him inside and to their kitchen, ready to scout the cabinets for snacks for Sans’ munchies.

 

Though he stopped in the middle of it, realizing a very fatal error in his plans. His arms were occupied. The cabinets were closed.

 

“sans,” he spoke, his tone grave. “be my arms.”

  
  


“kay.” Sans chirped, his own arms moving to Red's face, wrapping them around the skull and pulling it close to his own face. Sans littered Red’s face with many kisses, with Sans mumbling small ‘nom nom’s in between the kisses.

  
  


“this is it,” Red only lamented. “this ‘s my end. ‘ll die gettin’ my face eaten.” He tried to fall to the ground dramatically, only to actually fall, landing on his ass almost painfully.

 

“goodbye oh cruel world.”

  
  


Sans made a noise of complaint and surprise when they fell, but otherwise, didn't stop. But he did start to giggle at Red's performance, loving how overdramatic his partner always was.

 

But he still had some munchies he had to satisfy, so he kicked his legs and whined. “reeeeeeeed, i want something sweeeeet!” As he moved his face to Red's neck, suckling on it to starve off his munchie needs.

  
  


“‘m dead,” Red just deadpanned, humming contently at the ministrations on his neck. But he did eventually wrap his arms around Sans, before rolling them both over the floor and to the fridge. He pried the door open by jamming his fingers into the vacuum at the bottom, looking up only to be able to see, like, maybe half of the contents.

 

“think there’s some cake there,” he mused. 

  
  


Sans gasped in delight, wiggling around as he tried to get up and reach the cake. Once he did, he let himself fall back down to the floor once again, but at least took care to not letting the cake tip over. He laughed gleefully as he pressed himself to Red's side, his little nubby fingers clumsily going to open the plastic lid.

 

“it's  _ chocolate!!! _ ” Sans said excitability. 

  
  


The lid smelt vaguely like mixed foods, though as soon as it was open Red could smell the strong scent of chocolate cake. He closed the fridge door, using his magic to clumsily open the silverware drawer. And then realize that was the wrong drawer and open the  _ actual _ silverware drawer, sending a fork flying towards him, the utensil practically stabbing the cake.

 

Red didn’t even realize what he was doing when he picked up the fork himself. When he forked up a piece of the cake, leading it towards Sans’ mouth without any sort of warning or anything.

 

Welp. Guess he was feeding him now.

  
  


Sans didn't mind though, he happily opened his mouth and took the forkful in, humming at the taste. Once he was done. He opened his mouth again, leaving it open this time. Fully expecting Red to give him another bite, his tongue even hanged out a little from his mouth.

 

“gimme more.” He commanded his lover, his side relaxing into the other.

  
  


“oh?” Red asked, his tone immediately sounding challenging. “ya think ya can handle me? an’ my incredible feedin’ skills?”

 

Though despite his loudmouthing, he only simply took another forkful of cake, leading it back into Sans’ mouth as careful and caring as ever. 

 

“‘m gonna feed ya so hard. so hard yer gonna never need ta eat again.” He whispered determinedly, playfully, watching Sans’ mouth with an incredibly focused stare.

  
  


Sans hummed encouragingly, taking the piece of cake gladly. “i can take anything ya  _ dish  _ out.” Sans challenged back, not backing down either.

 

“i bet ya i can take whatever ya have  _ and  _ more!” Sans felt pretty confident, Red was no match for him and  _ his _ eating skills.

  
  


“oh betcha  _ think _ ya can. but this ain't gonna be a piece a  _ cake _ ,” Red warned with a smug grin as he fed Sans another, slightly bigger piece. He wondered how much Sans could actually eat in one sitting… The cake had been still untouched until now, there was a lot left to go.

  
  


But Sans wasn't backing down, he was taking every bite Red was giving him, and slowly started to make a dent in the cake. Though Sans  _ still  _ wasn't giving up, he was planning to sit this through.

 

“is dat all ya got?” Sans asked with stuffy cheeks, chocolate all over his mouth. Sans swallowed, his mouth opening again to take another bite. He took a glance at the cake, seeing the he was about halfway done, and was making good time too.

  
  


Sans could probably win a pie eating contest, Red slowly began to notice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried Sans might get sick from all that cake he was eating.

 

But the thoughts of not wanting to lose and of watching that cute little tummy bulge more and more the more Red fed him were far stronger than anything else.

 

He hummed quietly, leaning into Sans’ face to kiss some of the chocolate off of him. Before immediately replacing his kiss with the next forkful of cake.

 

“yer a tough one, bu’ i will not fail.”ll.”

  
  


Sans gave him a challenging grin, not fazed at all. “ when ya run out of cake, i win. just a matter of time. hehe.” And when that happens, Red wouldn't have anything else to feed him, and Sans would be declared the winner.

 

It was just a matter of time…

 

Sans continued to eat, going past halfway and nearing a quarter left. He was going to win, and nothing was going to stop him. 

 

Nothing.

  
  


And Red started to realize that as well. Which was bad, because that meant he’d lose… If that's the case, he might need to find a new strategy to win this.

 

Red leaned over Sans some more, the cake out of the way as to not get chocolate on his or Sans’ clothes. He gave him another deep kiss, his free hand moving to Sans’ belly, hiking up his shirt to rub it gently, while still feeding him cake in betweenin between kisses. 

  
  


Sans was actually very grateful for the rubbing, his stomach feeling like a weight, and it hurt slightly from being stretched so much in such little time. Sans hummed to the gentle caress, wrapping his legs around Red. His tongue licking up Red's mouth before he was stuffed once more.

 

Maybe they can do this on Thanksgiving, Sans can dress up as a turkey and Red would be given the job to stuff said turkey. 

 

It didn't take long, until the cake was no more, and Sans laughed triumphantly at his accomplishment.  He ate it, ate it all. The cake was all gone, and it was now in Sans’ bulging belly. If Sans didn't know better, he would have thought he was pregnant. 

 

“ha, i win.” Sans huffed, licking his teeth clean.

  
  


“damn…” Red breathed out, genuinely impressed, his mouth forming a lazy, wide grin. He barely had even noticed how quickly the cake was running out now until nothing was left. He’d been distracted. Distracted with how close he felt Sans, kissing him as much as he could in between the feeding. Distracted by the taste of Sans and the chocolate in his mouth. Distracted by feeling his stomach bulge from all the food, so soft and smooth, yet so firm. 

 

He felt really good. The feeling of Sans so close, of his smooth ecto under his hands, it felt so good, so comforting. He never wanted to stop touching him.

 

“i guess ya win,” he hummed quietly, almost into Sans’ mouth as he was still busy stealing as many kisses from him as he could. “ya think ‘s time fer ya prize…?” And with that, the hand that had been on Sans’ belly before now slowly moved between his legs, massaging the pelvis firmly.

  
  


Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Sans knew where this was going, and oh boy was he excited. 

 

“are ya gonna stuff me even more?” Sans asked, a bone brow raising in question. Sans doesn’t know if he could handle any more, but he was going to try dammit! It was his prize! “ _ bring. it. on. _ ” Sans challenged.

  
  


Red licked off a bit more of the chocolate around Sans’ mouth, his hand meanwhile sneaking its way under Sans’ shorts and underwear. He hummed at the warmth, going straight to spread those soft folds, thumb playing with his clit as his index and middle finger already went to his entrance.

 

“ya’d love it if i would, wouldn’t’cha?” Red asked, his voice drawled and lazy. “ta fill ya all up ta the brim? until ya can’t take no more…”   
  
Red was already getting excited himself, had been for a while now, and was absently humping against Sans. Or at least his own hand between them.

  
  


Sans leaned forward, his cheek pressing to Red’s cheek. As Sans looked behind the other, he whispered. “please, feed me red~” His voice almost a low purr, his hips humping into the hand and Red’s movements, encouraging the other to continue. 

 

“fill me up~” Sans moaned, the feeling of those fingers inside him already making him so wet.

  
  


Red moaned back immediately, unable to hold back anymore. 

 

“mmhhfuck, sansy,” he groaned, lapping up Sans’ neck, leaving kisses and love bites. “ya make me feel so hot. so hot an’ bothered.” 

 

He could feel the wetness on his fingers, could feel Sans as needy and ready as he was. Moving his hand out of Sans’ shorts he moved them into his own instead, pulling them down, before prying Sans’ down.

 

“‘m gonna fill ya up so good,” Red moaned lowly against his neck.

 

-

 

Papyrus was happily jogging to his and Edge’s brother’s house, excited for a surprise visit. “I CAN’T WAIT TO SHOW THEM THE NEW BOARD GAME WE BOUGHT! WE CAN ALL PLAY IT TOGETHER, IT’S GOING TO BE SO FUN!!” 

 

Pap was holding Edge’s wrist, who was also holding the bag with the new board game in. It was just better for Edge to carry it, just in case Papyrus’ excitement causes an accident. 

  
  


“THEY BETTER NOT BE NAPPING,” Edge grumbled to himself and Papyrus, sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. But if you actually knew him well enough, you’d know his demeanor was only to try to hide his own excitement to see his brother and his brother’s boyfriend again.

 

Or at least it  _ was. _ Before he stopped stock still in front of Red’s and Sans’ house,  _ listening. _ And wishing he hadn’t.

 

His face turned into a repulsed frown immediately. They could clearly hear moaning, whining and pleasured cries even through the open balcony doors, hushed and pleasured words.

 

“UGH! DISGUSTING!” Edge complained, taking a step backwards almost like the noises alone could hurt him. “I  _ WISH _ THEY HAD BEEN NAPPING NOW!!!”

  
  


“WELP.” Papyrus said, turning sharply the other way. “I JUST REMEMBERED I HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT I NEEDED TO DO.” Before setting a quick, fluid pace to the other direction, pretending that everything alright with the word.

 

“COME ALONG EDGE, WE HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS!  _ VERY  _ IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO.” Papyrus proclaimed, not stopping to see if Edge was following.

  
  


Edge was, speed walking after him without delay.

 

“VERY IMPORTANT THINGS INDEED!” He agreed easily.


	6. day 6 fuck me daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6: **Daddy** , **cock worship** and **biting**

Red was in heat.

 

Or at least he was going to be. He could sense the symptoms, the restlessness, the heightened senses. The crave for touch, the sensitiveness. And, of course, the agonizing, burning heat.

 

It was clawing at the edges of his mind, like a demon demanding attention, trying to take him over. It’s been so long since Red had last been in a heat. And it’s been even longer since he’d had someone to sate it.

 

But that was just the thing. Red didn’t  _ want _ Sans to see him this way. To experience him this way. He was already holding himself back, keeping himself together as best as he could, and it was still so hard for him to not just  _ pin _ his little marshmallow on the ground, fucking him senseless over and over and  _ over _ again.

 

He didn’t want to lose control. Didn’t want to  _ hurt Sans. _

 

But waiting the heat out, locked up in the guest room with the excuse of being sick, had turned out to be a lot more tortuous than expected.

  
  


Sans was not having it, for one. And the skeleton banged on the door demandingly, worry buried under annoyance and frustration.  He just wanted to help, Red has been locked in there for a long time, and the longer Red suffered, the more Sans started to think it was serious.

 

“come on red, i jus’ wanna help!  _ why  _ don't ya jus’ let me  _ help ya _ ?” He tried the doorknob for what felt the hundredth time, only to sigh when it didn't budge. 

  
  


The noise Red let out sounded a lot like a longing groan, like he  _ wanted _ to give in,  _ wanted _ to let Sans inside and help him. But if he did, how long would he be able to keep himself from just pouncing Sans, from just digging his claws and teeth into him to keep him still to fuck him…

 

He hated how much that very thought turned him on, a hand over his teeth as he let out another, quiet groan.

 

“i don’... don’ want ya ta see me like this…”

  
  


“see ya like what?! red, we have been dating for a long time, come on…” the thought of Red not trusting him passed his mind more than once, with Red’s past, it was hard to rely on anyone. But Sans  _ knew  _ Red trusted him, relied on him at times. So it can't be it, there had to be something else.

 

Sans walked away from the door, his steps with purpose and determination. He  _ was  _ going to help Red, even if he had forcibly give it.

 

He went to the kitchen to get started.

  
  


A small whimper escaped Red when he listened to the footsteps getting farther and farther away. No, he wanted to hear Sans more. Wanted to imagine him here, willing to take him at his full force, whimpering underneath him, crying out his name…

  
  


Sans  _ did  _ come back, but an hour later with a tray. The tray had a bowl of hot soup, something Papyrus came by to make for Red at some point. Some crackers, tissues, and an orange. Sans had to look up what was healthy for sick monsters, and grabbed the items that were in the house.

 

It would have to do.

 

Sans walked back to the door, knocking on it with his foot. “‘m coming in.” He warned, ready to shortcut into the room.

  
  


Red almost hadn’t registered that the beautiful voice was real and not just something in his head. But once he did, he almost jolted up from his position on the bed, eyes wide and frantic.

  
“no, sans,  _ don’t _ !” He warned, his voice having a hint of a growl in it. No, no, no. He couldn’t let Sans in. The door was still locked, and the guest room wasn’t very big. Sans’ smell would get everywhere, making it even harder for Red to hold back…

  
  


Sans teleported anyways, appearing in the middle of the room. Only to get assaulted by the intense smell that was suffocating this room. Sans almost dropped the tray from how strong it was.

 

But Sans recognized it, knew exactly what was going on now. And he could almost laugh. “red, are ya in heat?” Sans practically laughed historically, setting the tray down in the nightstand.

 

He looked at the naked skeleton with a big smile, no judgment or scorn in his face. “ was this really wha ya were afraid of, for me to see ya in heat?” 

 

Sans couldn't imagine why the other would want to hide this. Why he wouldn't want Sans to help him out.

  
  


“ya gotta get outta here,” Red told him instead of replying. His body was stiff, hands digging into the mattress. Sans looked so good. He  _ always _ did, but right now, Red found himself unable to move his eyes from him. Unable to look at  _ anything _ else but Sans. Breathing in his scent even through the thick smell of his own heat.

 

“ya gotta- s...sans, i don’ wanna hurt ya…” That was a lie, though, wasn’t it. He wanted to hear Sans scream, cry as he fucked him into oblivion, wanted Sans to take anything he’s got for him, loving it, loving the abuse.

 

No.  _ No. _ He couldn’t do that to Sans.

  
  


Sans’ smile widen, a loving expression took over his face as he moved closer, a hand reaching to the raging dick between Red’s legs. His fingers wrapped around the base, as he drew closer, his knee going up to rest on the bed.

 

“how about i stay here and help?” His poor beautiful lover is suffering in his heat alone because he cared for him to much, Sans’ soul my break from how touching that was. “how about it,  _ daddy?” _

 

Oh, Sans was going to abuse Red’s daddy kink, make him have such a good time. “can i suck yer amazing cock, daddy?”

  
  


Red’s groan was deep and guttural, Sans’ hand on his dick feeling like a gift sent by the gods themselves. Why was Sans even  _ asking? _ Why would daddy  _ ever _ refuse to-

 

No. No, right. The heat. He was a hazard, a danger, and it was getting harder to think right…

 

‘i’m going to hurt you,’ was what Red tried to tell him. ‘please go away.’   
  
But what escaped his mouth instead was, “daddy’s cock ‘s all yers, sweetheart.”

  
  


“thank ya daddy!” Sans purred, finally crawling onto the bed and between Red’s legs, both his hands going to take ahold of the dick. But instead of going straight into it, Sans leaned down to it and pressed his cheek to the raging cock, nuzzling it while looking at Red with one eye socket closed and another half lidded. 

 

“oh daddy, ya have such an amazing cock, i love it so much~” And Sans was telling the truth, he loved Red's cock, it was a gorgeous cock. The best of the best.

 

But as much as Sans loved this dick of his lover’s, he knew he couldn't take it non stop. Not for how long a heat usually is. He would have to get Red to cum a few times before he can consider putting that inside him. That dick was too big and too thick for Sans to take it for so long. Hell, just one round with that monster and Sans was already a huge mess.

 

He would have to tread lightly with a heat induced Red.

  
  


“mmh, an’ is yers only,” Red hummed, his own eyes half lidded now as he watched Sans, his beautiful expression, his caring touch… How much more amazing it would even be if he’d get to wreck this little skeleton, get his expression twisted to one indistinguishable between pleasure or pain…

 

He moved his hand towards Sans’ face, firm enough for the claws to almost dig a little into the bone, absently trying to pry open Sans’ jaw. “daddy’s dick needs yer support,” he groaned out. “needs it so badly~”

  
  


“yes daddy~” Sans agreed, opening his mouth, about to take the tip into his mouth.

  
  


But that’s about as much as Sans could do, before Red already jammed his dick into Sans’ waiting mouth. Around halfway in Red regained about as much control as to not straight up force Sans to deepthroat him, but that was also only the only control he could gain over himself.

 

Both of his hands were on Sans’ skull now, digging into it, holding him close as he fucked into his warm, wet mouth. Fuck, how had he gone for so long without this? Without  _ Sans? _

 

“ya feel so good fer daddy’s cock,” Red groaned, his body bent as he was pounding with no means of self-control or mercy. “takin’ it so well~”

  
  


Sans had tried everything not to choke, not to accidentally trigger a gag reflex. He only barely managed to do that, the only thing else he was able to do was put his hands on Red's hips for support.

 

Oh god, Red wasn't holding back. He wasn’t giving him time to adjust or catch up. Maybe he really should have thought this through better…

 

Red hid himself for a reason after all. But even so, it was too late. Sans tried his best to take the dick inside his mouth, trying to pleasure it as much as he could with Red going as fast as he was. There were tears in Sans’ eyes, one socket screwed shut while the other other looked at Red with shock. 

 

“mmhh! hmmm!” Sans tried, the vibrations of his words flowing to the overpowering dick.

  
  


And fuck, it felt good.  _ Anything _ felt so good right now, his body over sensitive and craving. It was only a matter of seconds before Red thrusted into Sans’ mouth a final time, almost hilting inside him, filling him up with all the cum Red has been keeping himself from spilling all this time.

 

Red stayed like that for a few seconds, neither pulling out nor letting Sans pull away, his hands very firmly keeping him in place. His chest was heaving with his panting, his hold slowly, very slowly relaxing. Before he ran a clawed thumb over Sans’ chin.

 

“so beautiful…” He moaned deeply. “would look even so much more beautiful if ya were more of a mess…”

  
  


Sans pulled away from Red’s dick, his tongue lolling out, cum dripping out. He was forced to swallow most of it if he didn't want to drown. But he did it, he managed, now he was looking at Red with a lopsided look. “he...he… thanks?” 

 

No matter how many times Red said it, it always left Sans reeling. Him. Beautiful.  It made him flush a pretty blue, just knowing Red thought that of him. “‘m all yers, only yers.”

  
  


“yer all mine,” Red agreed, a growl in his voice, like he was daring anyone to just  _ try _ and touch Sans. He’d  _ kill _ them. “all daddy’s.”

 

He moved Sans to look up at him, bending down and giving him a deep kiss, groaning when he tasted his cum on Sans, when he remembered how Sans must've had to swallow most of it.

 

He barely realized himself how he was slowly moving more and more into Sans, his arms wandering around him to pull him up onto the bed and close. His hands were roaming him with no destination or goal except to make Sans _feel_ him, get his attention, switching between just firm touches, stroking and clawing along the bones. He wanted it to be impossible to be ignored. Wanted Sans to feel _every_ one of his touches.

  
  


Sans made a small whimper, trying to focus on red’s mouth and what he was doing to it. Red was so  _ rough _ . Sans didn't expect Red to act this way, but to give Red credit, he had been locked up alone in this room. He had been holding back for so long, and Red came from a really rough place to begin with. Sans  _ should  _ have expected something like this from a half coherent Red. 

 

Sans wondered if this was the reason for Red hiding. Sans was a 1 HP monster, and Red had claws and sharp teeth, let's not even mention how much more bigger and broader he was compared to Sans. 

 

Was his safety really granted here?

 

Sans moaned into the kiss when he felt Red touch his thigh.

  
  


Mmh and how good that moan sounded. Red wanted more of it, wanted to hear every noise Sans could make. Every noise he could get out of him.

 

Red had moved to the point he had pushed Sans down on his back, Red bent over him, still dominating Sans’ mouth with tongue and teeth. 

 

Fuck he needed Sans. Needed him so badly.

 

His hands went to undo Sans’ pants quickly, trying to pull them off. But around halfway in the action seemed too tedious to Red and he dug his claws into them instead, tearing apart the fabric, the underwear quickly following the same fate.

  
  


Sans gasped, his hands went to cover himself. Red was  _ ravaging  _ him, or was  _ going  _ to. “u-um… red? d-don’ ya think it’s better if i suck ya o-off more?” Sans  _ really  _ doesn't know if he can handle Red for  _ one  _ round if this was how he was going to act, treat him how he did to his mouth.

 

As scary as it was, Sans felt a little bit of excitement, but only a little, he was mostly worried he might dust if Red decided to go to rough.  _ Want  _ to hurt him, have the intent behind the rough treatment.

  
  


Red was growling lowly, face close to Sans’ as he’d been just kissing him. “ya wanna taste daddy’s cock that bad, mhh?” He growled lowly, hand going to Sans’, pushing them into Sans’ own privates. “wouldn’t ya rather  _ feel _ it, though? let daddy feel  _ ya?  _ let ‘im fuck ya good, ‘till yer a senseless mess…” 

 

He was guiding Sans’ own hands to be grinding into his privates, all the while his body leaned down as close to Sans as it could, teeth wandering over the side of Sans’ face, letting him feel the soft vibrations or his words, nipping or licking the bone ever so often.

  
  


Sans let out a long moan, his hips humping into his own hands without permission. Oh no, why does Red have to be so hot? Why does he have to know how to get Sans excited? Sans felt like he was going to regret this, going to regret coming in this room. Should have left Red alone.

 

But at the same time…

 

He loved that he was here for Red, he loved that Red needed him. Wanted him so bad, loved him so much. Sans loved that Red was planning to make him an absolute mess. He loved that he was Red’s, and that Red was his.

 

Sans wiggled his hands out from Red’s grasp, and went to snake them around Red’s neck, pulling him closer. “oh daddy~ ‘m all yers,  _ all  _ yers! do whatever ya want ta me, i want all of ya daddy! please daddy, please!” Sans pulled Red into a hot passionate kiss, his tongue plunging into Red’s without a care. 

 

So what if he turns to dust after this, oh his love for Red was more than that. He would let Red use him all he likes, he was his after all.

  
  


“all mine,” Red growled into his skull. He didn’t let Sans wait for long. Once Sans removed his own hands, Red replaced them with his, feeling whether Sans was wet already or not. He was, though. Of  _ course _ he would be.

 

And that was all Red needed to know to ram into Sans, not holding back even a little. He hilted immediately, giving Sans exactly three seconds to adjust, before he grew impatient and began to thrust.

  
  


Sans  _ screamed _ . His hands gripped Red’s shoulders helplessly, trying to find a grip that would help him out. Like the way he was holding Red would make the pain less, well… painful. Red gave  _ no  _ mercy, Sans didn’t even realize Red was positioning himself before he was already inside him. His body screamed for Red to slow down, that it hurt too much to be enjoyable.

 

The only thing that was enjoyable was the thought of this, the thought of Red being so merciless, taking him with no delay. The fast pace was new, new and hurtful and oh so exciting. It was more painful than pleasurable though, but Sans knew from experience that it would be more pleasing after some time. Except… Red wasn’t slowing down, he was pounding into him more than Sans can even register, slamming him with both pain and pleasure.

  
  


And that wasn’t all of it either. Once Red had began pounding, once he got to hear those lovely screams, it was like the heat spread even more, burning Red up from the inside. Red’s hands were wandering all over Sans’ body, tearing apart his shirt to reveal those pretty bones, greedy to feel them under his hands. Under his claws.

 

He was licking up Sans’ neck now, up and down and between the vertebrae, like he was tasting Sans, preparing him for something more. And he  _ was. _ He  _ was _ preparing him, warning him in a way, before several sharp teeth sunk into the neck bone with absolutely no sense of holding back. Red could taste the strong taste of metal on his tongue, blood starting to drizzle out from the holes his teeth were still dug into.

 

The thing was, though, as much as Red wanted it to  _ hurt, _ he didn’t want to actually  _ hurt Sans. _ This wasn’t a fight, this wasn’t self defense. It was marking. Marking Sans’ as his, for everyone to see. For Sans to  _ feel. _

 

He belonged to Red and Red only.

  
  


Tears were falling non stop for Sans, the only noise he could make was a choking sound when Red bit down on his neck. He lost all control of his body, feeling it go numb the second those teeth sunk in. Sans laid there, having Red over him, pounding into him senselessly, with no power to move and barely to even speak.

 

Would Red stop if he were to say the safe word?

 

Maybe not, Red looked lost in his own world. And to be frank, so does Sans. Sans was feeling so many things from everywhere, his now bare bones getting violated by those clawed hands, his neck getting devoured by that sharp toothed mouth, his lower area getting destroyed by that one amazing dick alone. Sans was overpowered, he couldn’t even lift a finger if he wanted to, his whole body shut down, left with Sans to feel everything that was being done to him.

 

What was his name again? Sans couldn’t even remember anything, nothing at all, all he knew was this person doing all this to him was his ‘daddy’, and that he cared for this person very much.

 

Sans couldn’t form any words to call out to him, call out to his daddy. This feeling was to much, Sans didn’t know if he could take so much of this. It was to overwhelming, to much for his fragile body. He felt something building up inside him, and he greeted it happily. As much as this was a torturous heaven, Sans would like this to end. He might just pass out.

 

Wait? Did he want this to end? He kind of didn’t, but at the same time, he couldn’t take this abuse. He didn’t know if he was crazy or not, he was drowning in too much pain and pleasure to know anymore.

  
  


Red could feel Sans already cumming around him, and honestly, that was pretty much enough for Red to cum as well, filling Sans up even more, from a different end this time. 

 

But that wasn’t going to be it, wasn’t it? No, Red only slowed down for a little bit. Sans was too beautiful for Red to even consider stopping. Was too much of an absolute mess, face covered in drool and tears, twisted into a hazed expression, crying out for his daddy.

 

How could his daddy ever leave him hanging like that? No, no, that was no option.

 

“don’ worry sweetheart,” Red breathed out, finally having drawn the teeth out of Sans’ neck, only for more blood to be flowing out. “daddy’s gonna make sure yer gonna feel this night fer  _ months. _ ”

  
  


Sans whimpered out a choked sob, shivering under the other, feeling dread run down his whole body.

 

-

 

Red was sitting by Sans’ side, face buried in his hands in shame and regret. He’d bandaged and fixed Sans up as much as he could as soon as hints of coherent thoughts came back to him. Though no matter what, no amount of healing ointment could heal the gaping pit of guilt in his stomach.

 

“‘m so sorry,” he whimpered out, probably for the hundreds time by now.

  
  


Sans groaned in reply, his sockets finally opening. He had passed out at one point during the heat, the other still fucking him senseless when he slipped into unconsciousness. Where was he? Where was Red?

 

“....e….e…..ed…?” He tried, panic for some reason was his initial reaction. He doesn’t know where he was, he needed Red. Red was safe, he  _ needed  _ him. “....e….eh…!” He tried to call for his love again, tears starting to form at the corners of his sockets.

  
  


“‘m here!” Red assured him quickly, looking up and bending over the bed to see Sans’ face, to kiss away the tears gently. “‘m here fer ya, sweetheart. don’ worry.” That was the least he could do for him after everything. To be here for him. Help him recover.

 

“‘m so sorry fer how i acted…” He was still kissing Sans’ face, a hand on his cheek gently. “so, so sorry…”

  
  


“clo...ser…” Sans whispered, one eye barely cracking open to look at him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t wrap his arms around Red and hold him close. His body hurt, it was beyond sore from what it went through. 

 

How long was he out?

  
  


Red moved so he was sitting on the bed, right next to Sans. He wrapped his arms around him, gently pulling Sans upwards and into his chest, holding him close.

 

“yer ok now,” Red promised him. “yer safe now. everythin’s ok, yer ok.” He was pretty sure he was trying to assure himself of that about as much as he was trying to with Sans…

  
  


Sans tried to snuggle into Red as much as his unresponsive body could, whispering lowly, like he was telling Red a secret. “dat was… so….  _ hot _ …. daddy…~” 

  
  


Red’s whole body shook at the words, not having expected  _ that. _

 

And all he could do was whisper out a hazy, “oohh, fuck sansy…”


End file.
